Talk:Usergroups:RCP/Archive 1
Squelliot I would like to join because I hate vandal's and I've caught a few and I've welcomed a couple new users. [[User:Squelliot|'Squelliot']] Talk 17:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Approved - [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 03:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) FAL expert i would like to join because vandles really piss me off. please accept me regards, FAL expert Support - Good user, done some pretty good anti-vandal work. I suggest you become a RCP. If another senior member supports, then you're in. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk to me. Edits 15:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Denied - sorry you don't do enough RCP type work. I want to join. I used to patrol recent changes by new editors to make sure they don't mess up. 15:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC+7) Denied - I can't find any record of anti-vandal work, and only one instance of welcoming a new user. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 19:43, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Approval - recent edits make him elligible. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 04:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Can i Please join as well? i have sorta helped stop vandalism on M14 EBR and the AA-12. Juggernauter 08:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Denied - I can't find any record of you editing the AA-12 page, You edited the M14 EBR once, and no record of welcoming a new user. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 19:43, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I have combated vandals a lot recently, and I welcome new users when they appear. 04:35, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Not yet - do some more work on mainspace. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 04:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Approved [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 02:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Cpl. Dunn I was a senior member when the group was one, and I have no clue why I was removed. Anyway, I want to re-apply for the group. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Major' ]]Du 00:31, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Approved [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 02:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Poketape I would like to join this. Whenever I'm on I look at the recent changes done by IPs to make sure everything's going fine. I monitor various other things too, like the Improvement Drive and the Featured Article. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 19:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Already senior member [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 02:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) CodExpert I would like to join. I have undone plenty of vandalsim, I have over 4,000 total edits and over 500 are mainspace edits and I patrol Recent Changes every day for about two hours in another tab on my Computer. Every time an Anon makes an edit I see if it isn't vanadlism, too. [[User:CodExpert|'CôdExpert']] [[User talk:codExpert|'Talk']] 01:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Approved [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 02:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Squelliot I would like to join, I'm an administrators pet, I have caught lots of vandals, I've welcomed over 10 users, I'm online from 4 to 7pm, I check every recent edit and I'm a respected user of the wiki. [[User_talk:Squelliot|''My Name Is Bond,]] 02:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) '''Approved' - CoD addict Every time I see an Unregistered Contributor or a new user, I check to see whether or not it's vandalism. If it's not, I usually welcome the IP or greet the new user. I have stopped many vandalism edits with this method; I have also welcomed quite a few users this way. My online hours are about 6 PM to 12 AM (midnight). Thanks, Approved [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 02:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Price25 I would like to join because I have cought alot of vandals by checking main space every time a unregestered contributer makes a change, especially trivia. Price25 16:31, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Welcoming new users no longer matters for this group, as they have been split in two. If you are trying to become a New User Welcomer, try Usergroups:NUW. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Pvt.']] [[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 20:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Approved Dolten For senior member. I've been here basicly since the start and I've been un-doing vadalism like crazy. 22:41, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Approved '- [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Pvt.]] [[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 18:33, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Approved TheManOfIron I would like to join this usergroup, because I was in it before, but was somehow kicked out and I would like to re-apply. TMOI 03:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Not yet - you can be nice, but considering your blocks, your attitude could use improvement, you seem to have a bit of an anger problem, as do I, bring it under control and you're in. :Tips: *Get off wiki when you feel yourself angry *Review your edits many times (EightOhEight told me to do that myself) *Remember that it's just the internet and it's nothing to get too angry over. PSK12 was a member when it was rcp&nuw, dont know why i was removed, and want to re-apply Raven's wing Former member, membership was revoked for reasons that were never made clear (possibly due to inactivity, but no-one told me it had happened). Have a long history of anti-vandal work, which forms the majority of my recent mainspace edits. 12:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Approved - 17:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) candymanyyyy The main thing i do on this wiki is reverting vandalism and false information i would likie to join so i could use this to report users and well treat it sort of like a forum. Candymanyyyy 15:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Bravo Five-Nine I would like to join this group because I try to undo the edits of vandals or editors who have put inserted/ removed wrong information. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Sgt. Bravo']][[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|''' Rider']] 12:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Munchable901 I warn and report vandals to administrators when ever I see them. When ever an unregistered user makes an edit, I check if it's vandalism or not. I also frequently check the "My Home" every time I make an edit. [[User:Munchable901|Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TALK?''']] 23:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Rampantlion513 I have reported countless vandals on the spot. If I join please give me the time and I will tell you what days of the week I can get on. and check. Maxkoenraadl I would like to nominate myself for this usergroup. I have spooted many vandals and not been able to stop them and I try to change stubs if I know about them.